Scoop
by rapidlydoom
Summary: Based of an RP. Bec, Meulin. Blood.


Meulin was against a wall, sweaty hands holding a camera and trying to catch her breath. She was trying to get a picture for evidence in a drug possession trial but she forgot one key detail: information never comes unguarded. Her legs and arms are covered in dog bites and the blood splattered on her clothes. Seeing a quick moving dog turning the corner, she broke out into a sprint into the alleyway. Hiding behind a dumpster, she tried to slow her breathing. "_What a mess I've gotten myself into_," she thought to herself as she put her old camera back into her bag.

Bec ran quickly around the corner, following the scent of his target. He looked in between the houses and he sees her. His snarling almost made Meulin scream. She got out he gun and pointed at him as he walked closer. He crouches down as prepares to attack Meulin again. In the moment as he walks closer, her blood in his breath can be smelled from where she was standing. A voice seems to resonate in Meulin's head, saying, "_Give any information you have, and I may spare you_."

Meulin seems confused and she held her hands over her ears, snapped her fingers over them, then looked at the dog quizzically. She opened and closed her mouth, at loss for words.

"_I don't speak to your ears_,_"_ he said, noticing her confusion. _"That gun won't help you if my master knows you kill me. I'll let you live if you give me the camera."_

She stepped foward, gripping her gun harder. "I'm not scared of your little master, heard shes the weakest girl in town! I bet she can't even aim a gun," she said in her shrill voice.

Bec stood there, not scared by the gun, but growling louder from the insult to his master. Meulin smiled at his anger and she brought out her camera, it was decorated in little paw prints, stickers and decorations like that.

"You want this little doggie?," she said, waving it back and forth, mocking. She pressed a button and it ejected out the memory card. She held it out in her hand, "All of the pictures were blurry anyways, not worth what I went through! But if you really want it-" Stepping back, she threw the cartridge through the alley, "Fetch!"

The dog looked at the card flying but decided first to attack the woman, _"Don't think __**you're**__ getting away."_ She barely started to run when he jumped onto her back, making her slam into the ground head first. Her gun slid out of her purse and she tried to reach for it but the dog ripped his fangs into her side. Tears reached her eyes from the pain as gurgled on the blood in her throat. She took a look her intestines on the ground. The olive blood sprayed on the brick walls around her and she cried as she thought she was going to die.

_"Don't worry. I said I wouldn't kill you, didn't I? You should survive that,"_ the voice echoed in her mind.

She turned her head back towards Bec and stared him right in the eyes, "I'll get revenge one day, you'll see!," she said weakly and fell to the ground, unconscious. He looked at Meulin, his tail wagging with success. He bit her by the ankle and dragged her body toward the entrance of the alley. This would have her noticed in time before she could have any chance to bleed out. He was walking away from the scene just as a stranger screamed at her body, dialing for the ambulance.

Meulin awoke in a hospital bed to slow cardiac monitor beeps, tubes, wires, and especially pain aching all over her body. Her entire abdomen is covered up with white bandages tightened to their limit. She rubbed her stomach a bit and looked around for any doctors. A nurse treating a person across from you looked at you and sighed. She pressed a red button and spoke into it, "Patient thirty-three is awake."

The nurse grabbed Meulins bag and placed it on her lap. "The paramedics found this near your body," she said slowly, trying to make her mouth movements as understandable as possible, though seemed more like mocking. Meulin gave a fake smile and a thank you.

When she looked inside to see if everything was there. She had her phone, camera, money, cards, but no gun, the dog obviously wouldn't put it back in there, she thought to herself matter-of-factly.

Two days later, when she "recovered" from her blood loss, meaning her boss practically pushed herself out of there, saying that she's going to fire her if she doesn't get back to work before the Sunday paper comes out. She smiled at the memory card in her hand, the real one.

_This is gonna be a real scoop!_


End file.
